


Kisses

by pyropinkfish



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, Fluff, first time writing lesbians????, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My best friend just really likes Noma and Claire so when Alex bullies Claire when he's drunk and gets kicked out, Noma is there to put a smile back on her face.</p><p>I didnt beta, and it got cut short because idk how to write femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Noma watched with a sort of sadness in her eyes when Alex stumbled into Claire's room. She could hear their fighting and the conclusion wasn't pretty either. Pretty brown eyes watched the blond hastily retreat from the room, leaving behind the princess with her lips pursed and eyes looking just as sad. 

Alex brushed past Noma, not sparing her a second glance as he hurried out of the building. The tanned girl stepped up to the other woman, concern on her face. Concern for Alex, for Claire. 

"Ms.Riesen?" Claire glanced at her and in a moment of need, motioned the other woman inside. Noma took no hesitation to enter the room. In fact it wasn't the first time. Claire was very friendly and enjoyed Noma's company as the only female guard that was assigned to personally protect her. She had plenty of male guards and friends, but never a girl to connect with. 

"Have a seat." She murmured, wiping under her eyes with her thumbs, smudging her eyeliner. Noma said nothing about it and sat on the vanity chair. 

"Want to talk?" She offered, face completely empathetic. After all, she knew what it was like to love Alex Lannon. 

Claire seemed taken back, laughing bitterly to herself before closing the door and taking a shaky breath. The angel admired the way her chest expanded and the grace she had doing such a small thing like breathing. 

"He's right. That's what makes it worse." She explained. Noma for a brief second wondered if she was supposed to feel jealous that someone she loved as a mate loved someone else. But that was a childish emotion for humans. She only felt concern for another hurt woman. Noma offered a tiny smile and reached her hand out to take Claire's.

"That's his way, but it doesn't mean he wasn't wrong either." She offered, rubbing her thumb over the back of the paler girl's hands. Her skin was so soft, nails long and pretty with light pink polish. Soldiers weren't allowed to paint their nails. It was amazing the girls were allowed to wear face makeup. 

Claire smiled through teary eyes, Noma looking up at her with her own reassuring smile. Her lips, glossy and red, plush and beautiful. The human body was just stunning. 

Noma was standing the next instant and somehow the princess' lips found her way against her own. She really couldn't complain, not when she tasted like peaches and kissed like the goddess she looked like. Hell, Claire was having similar thoughts, comparing Noma to her guardian angel. 

Sweet kisses parted with laughter. Both women grinning foolishly at one another. Noma was always the more aggressive than her partners and ducked in to kiss her ear, having to push hair aside. And Claire? Oh God, her giggles echoed off the walls and filled a pit in the angel she didn't know she had. 

"Tickles." Claire puffed while the black haired girl nibbled along her neck in a way she never felt before. The other girl only pulled back and kissed up her chin, back to those lush peach lips. 

"Should I stop?" How the hell did this even start? They should stop. They really should. Not only was this purge worthy to have an affair with your superior, but also an issue on morality. This was Alex's girlfriend, and she was engaged to the Principate. None of that mattered to the girl. Claire remained confident and playful, already cheering up though the tears she refused to fall still messed her makeup. 

She shook her head no, brown locks shaking as she tugged the other by the hands and dragged her down on her bed. Sweet Jesus, the bed was softer than anything Noma ever had the chance to even lay on. The tanned girl hovered over the other, inches away from their lips brushing again. She took the incentive, a kiss that was met with full enthusiasm.

Eventually kissing grew boring and Noma sat up, straddling the other girl as she tugged off her vest. It was bulky and in the way and looked better on the floor of the bed than it did on her. Claire seemed to think so too as she tugged on the buttons, undoing them. Her shirt was tugged off her arms, discarded in a pile on the floor along with the ugly simple black bra she had, given as part of the uniform. Noma undid it herself, knowing it wasn't anything spectator. Not when her chest itself was great. 

With dark nipples that hardened instantly from the chilly air, and the tissue big enough to fill your hand. Claire would know, she was experimentally tugging, kissing, licking. All to the angel's delight. Noma sat back, moaning before the girl turned the tables on the princess. Honestly? What guard was she to not ravish royalty? 

Claire's white dress was hiked up and off her arms. It caught on her elbow, letting both of them giggle as Noma worked to free her. Once it was off, it was left on the floor next to the rest of the guard's things. 

Noma took the time now to explore with her eyes what laid out before her. Lady Riesen, head propped up on a pillow and hands up by her head, perfect to hold. She wore silk and lace, having not changed before into her nighttime garb. Which made it all the better. 

The angel had fun kissing her flat tummy, making her arch up so she could reach behind and unclasp the bra she wore. It was thrown to the floor too, ignored while Noma put her mouth over a pink rosy nipple and sucked. The princess used her palms to keep quiet, not wanting another guard to come in thinking she was distressed. It made Noma grin, pulling back to place a kiss on her neck. 

Her hands traveled from holding her sides down to her navel, sliding under the pink silky panties she wore. Using her pinkie nail, she casually rubbed the girl's clit, and had she not been covering her mouth, she would have screamed in delight. The older watched happily, twirling her nail around the nub of flesh, just sucking up all those beautiful expressions she made. She especially loved the way Claire's eyes hooded with lust, the slick growing a spot on the undies she wore. 

Noma retracted her hand and stood up, making quick work to get rid of her shoes and pants and socks. Then she climbed back, crawling over the lighter skinned girl to share a kiss. 

The night was spent with plenty of laughter, all the worries forgotten. Until Noma was rushing to get dressed again and go report back to her post, leaving with a kiss. Claire sighed as content as she had ever been and watched the angel go. 

It was so the best sex she had. Like something unearthly. If only she knew why it had been so great, she might not feel the same.


End file.
